Koszmar
by Dosme
Summary: Często musimy zaufać swojej intuicji, nawet jeśli nie chcemy w to wierzyć. Bo czy koszmar może stać się rzeczywistością, kiedy nic złego się nie dzieje. Hermionę gryzą wątpliwości, jednak nie daje się ponieść. Czy długo to potrwa? Czy pomoże jej ukochany?


_\- Draco, Draco!_

 _\- Tak?_

 _\- Potrzebuję cię!_

 _\- Jestem przy tobie._

 _\- Draco, kochanie, proszę!_

 _\- Czy czegoś jeszcze potrzebujesz?_

 _\- Kochaj mnie! Kochaj mnie, tylko to mi potrzebne!_

 _\- Nie._

Hermiona obudziła się kolejny raz w ciągu tej nocy. Ciągle dręczył ją ten sen, a raczej koszmar. Dlaczego mi tego jeszcze nie powiedział? Jesteśmy razem już ponad rok, a jemu nie chciało się powiedzieć tych dwóch słów?

Nie myśl o tym.

Odwróciła się, by sprawdzić, czy nie obudziła swojego partnera. Delikatnie pogładziła jego lśniące włosy, a w tym czasie kilka słonych kropel spłynęło jej po twarzy. Nie mogła przestać myśleć o tej sprawie.

Spod powiek wypływały kolejne łzy, a Hermiona już nawet nie próbowała ich zatrzymać. Jej życie w czasie wojny nie było usłane różami: prześladowania mugolaków, poszukiwania Harry'ego, pobyt w rezydencji Malfoyów... Na szczęście wszystko się skończyło. Harry pokonał Voldemorta!

Jej życie wywróciło się od tamtego czasu o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Nie dość, że została bohaterką, to jeszcze związała się z Malfoyem. Poznała go... i nie mogła mu się oprzeć. A ON NAWET NIE RACZYŁ SIĘ POWIEDZIEĆ "KOCHAM CIĘ"!

Kobieta zaszlochała cicho w poduszkę.

\- Hermiono, czemu płaczesz?

Usłyszała zaspany głos przy swoim lewym uchu i po chwili poczuła oplatające ją ręce. Nie mogła się powstrzymać od płaczu.

\- Co się stało?- Draco się zaniepokoił.

Odwrócił kobietę w swoją stronę i spojrzał prosto w oczy. Przytulił ją do swojej piersi, głaszcząc przy tym jej plecy.

\- T..to nic... To tylko k...koszmar.

\- Czemu mnie nie obudziłaś?

\- Ja... ja nie chciałam... bo jutro masz to spo...spotkanie...

\- Głuptasie, żadne spotkanie nie jest ważniejsze od ciebie...

Hermiona nagle zerwała się z łóżka i pognała do łazienki. Zaniepokojony blondyn poszedł za nią. Kobieta zablokowała drzwi na wszystkie znane jej sposoby, po czym głośno się rozpłakała. Chwilę później usłyszała delikatne pukanie.

\- Hermiono? Nic ci nie jest? Proszę, otwórz- nawet nie próbował, bo wiedział, że nie dałby rady.

\- N...nie mogę!- zawołała.

Wszystko jest takie wspaniałe! Martwi się o mnie, przeze mnie wstaje w nocy i jeszcze mnie pociesza, a ja robię tylko problemy!

\- Hermiono, moja miła, pozwól mi wejść...

Kobieta po raz kolejny zapłakała głośno, ale tym razem otworzyła drzwi. Draco od razu znalazł się przy niej i przytulił mocno, po czym wziął ją delikatnie na ręce i zaniósł do sypialni.

Było w niej niesamowicie ciemno przez brązowe ściany, a także przez porę dnia, jednak mężczyzna bez problemu znalazł drogę do łóżka. Gdy już się tam znaleźli, kobieta zaczęła się wyrywać, lecz Malfoy trzymał ją w żelaznym uścisku. Ponownie bezsilna opadła w jego ramiona.

Łzy nie chciały przestać płynąć, ale oni mieli czas. Hermiona zastanawiała się nad drogą ucieczki, gdy słone krople się skończą i zacznie się przesłuchanie. Jak na życzenie zaczęła ją boleć głowa. Jęknęła.

\- Co...?

\- Głowa- syknęła.

\- Ale już dobrze... w miarę?

\- Tak, dobrze... w miarę.

\- Zaraz pozwolę ci spać, tylko odpowiedz tylko na jedno pytanie. Naprawdę śnił ci się koszmar, czy to

coś innego...?

Jak na zawołanie w oczach Hermiony wezbrały się łzy.

\- Koszmar- powiedziała nienaturalnie wysokim głosem.

Draco, widząc, co zrobił, szybko ponownie ją objął. Wkrótce oboje zasnęli i nie byli już nękani przez żadne sny.

Rano to wspomnienie było tak mgliste, że kobieta uznała, że wszystko się jej przyśniło. Jednak zaschnięte łzy szybko wyprowadziły ją z błędu. Na szczęście Dracona nie zastała po przebudzeniu, bo z samego rana miał spotkanie w Ministerstwie.

Hermiona powoli uspokajała oddech, po wspomnieniach wydarzeń wczorajszej nocy. Kolejny raz przez koszmar zachowywała się jak histeryczka. O mało co Draco nie dowiedział się o jej problemie! Postanowiła, że więcej już nie będzie robić takich afer.

\- Może tym razem dotrwam- mruknęła, po czym zaczęła się ubierać.

Jako pani tego dworu, bohaterka wojenna oraz główna kierowniczka departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów musiała nosić odpowiednie stroje. Nie przeszkadzał jej elegancki wygląd, ponieważ dzięki niemu ludzie rozpoznawali w niej przywódcę. Oczywiście, nie stroiła się, broń Merlinie!

Porównywała się często do profesora Snape'a, przez co biedny pewnie się w grobie przewracał. Nauczyciel zawsze nosił takie same szaty, lecz zawsze były eleganckie i zadbane.

Po ubraniu się, zeszła na dół, do kuchni. Nie za bardzo chciało jej się przygotowywać śniadanie, więc poprosiła skrzaty o pomoc. Z zadowoleniem stwierdziła, że WESZ nie poszło na marne. Skrzaty Malfoyów dostawały pensję, urlopy, zwolnienia chorobowe i do wielu swoich racji zdołała je przekonać, (Draco wcale nie zastosował szantażu!).

W gruncie rzeczy była zadowolona ze swojego życia. Problemy zawsze wyrzucała daleko poza siebie, jednak nocą dawały o sobie znać.

Nagle do okna zapukała sowa, przerywając jej rozważania. Hermionie, aż zaparło dech w piersiach, ptak był... bordowy, wręcz rubinowy. Piękna, ciemna czerwień połyskiwała w świetle poranka. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała takiej sowy, więc szybko sięgnęła po kopertę, by dowiedzieć się, do kogo należała

 _Droga panno Granger,  
dziękuję pani za pomoc w przekonaniu rady nadzorczej do dodatkowego dofinansowania dla Hogwartu. Dzięki pani szkoła może wrócić do stanu, jaki pamięta pani ze swoich czasów szkolnych. Jestem również wdzięczna za polecenie nam Ronalda Weasleya na posadę szkolnego woźnego, której niestety nie przyjął. Oznajmił, cytuję, że jestem naprawdę psychicznie chora i nie wychowana przez matkę, jeśli myślę, że ktoś taki, jak on, mógłby zostać woźnym. Ubolewam nad tą niebywałą stratą. Nie przypomnę, że mamy tę samą matkę._

 _PS Mam nadzieję, że nasze spotkanie jest nadal aktualne?_

 _Z poważaniem  
Ginewra Potter  
Dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart_

Kąciki ust kobiety podniosły się w górę po przeczytaniu całego listu. Więc Ginny wreszcie dopięła swego! Tyle lat na posadzie nauczycielki transmutacji... Hermiona szybko napisała odpowiedź, a przy okazji spytała o sowę. Też chciałaby taką mieć.

\- Panno Granger, czy podać śniadanie?

Hermiona spojrzała na swojego osobistego skrzata. On, jako jeden z pierwszych, wyzbył się lęku przed odezwaniem się niepytanym.

\- Jakbyś mógł. Dziękuję Lajaz.

\- Praca z panią, to sama przyjemność.

Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Z dnia na dzień skrzat stawał się coraz śmielszy.  
Po chwili na stole wylądował talerz gofrów z bitą śmietaną, malinami oraz posypką czekoladową.

\- Dziękuję, jak zwykle trafiłeś w dziesiątkę!- powiedziała rozpromieniona kobieta.

Lajaz tylko się skłonił i już go nie było. Hermiona zabrała się do jedzenia, jednak jej myśli krążyły wokół jednego tematu. To nie tak, że chciała, żeby powiedział "kocham cię" i tyle. Nie, ona chciała naprawdę poczuć, że należą do siebie. Chciała poczuć się naprawdę kochaną, bo teraz czuła się jakby mieszkała z przyjacielem, bardzo bliskim, jednak przyjacielem. Oczywiście pomijając momenty fizycznej bliskości. Sama nie wiedziała czego oczekuje, jednak była pewna, że czegoś jej brakowało.

\- Lajaz nie chce pani przeszkadzać, ale panna Granger zaraz spóźni się do pracy- głos Lajaza wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

Spojrzała na zegarek i... zerwała się z krzesła. Naprawdę zaraz się spóźni!

\- Dziękuję po raz kolejny! Nie wiem, co ja bym bez ciebie zrobiła!

Na brzydką twarz skrzata zawitał uśmiech.

\- Panienka nie musi dziękować. Lajaz jest tu, by panience służyć.

Ostatni raz mu pomachała i wkrótce otoczyła ją ciemność. Teleportacja dla niektórych była najgorszą drogą transportu, a dla niej przeciwnie. Może jej nie uwielbiała, ale też nie miała powodu, by jej zaprzestać. Szybko, bezboleśnie, wygodnie.

Jej stopy ledwo dotknęły ziemi, a ona już pędziła korytarzem. Na jej szczęście wylądowała na swoim piętrze. Po drodze, o dziwo, nie spotkała nikogo. Trochę zaniepokoił ją ten fakt, jednak gdy dopadła do swojego pokoju, uspokoiła się.

Z pomieszczenia dobiegał zwyczajny dla biura hałas. Poczuła się nagle jak w domu, odcięta od wszystkich problemów. Gdy przekroczyła próg, jej oczom ukazał się zwykły, biurowy pokój. Przy ścianach stały cztery biurka wykonane z jesionowego drewna, a oprócz nich szafki do kompletu. Meble wypełniały prawie wszystkie kąty, lecz Johnowi udało się tu wcisnąć jeszcze okienko.

Mimo wysokiego stanowiska, Hermiona nie chciała własnego gabinetu. Chciała przebywać wśród ludzi i nie wywyższać się wśród pracowników. Czasami żałowała swojej decyzji, jednak słowo się rzekło.

Trzy biurka były już zajęte, więc czekano tylko na nią. Wśród jej współpracowników znalazło się miejsce dla jednej kobiety i dwóch mężczyzn. Reszta departamentu znajdywała się w innych pokojach, lecz wszyscy zdawali raporty Hermionie.

Po jej lewej stronie siedziała Szkotka, Galicja Hart, która nienawidziła swojego imienia równie mocno jak Czarnego Pana. Na ogół roześmiana dziewczyna, wychowana wśród krukonów, skończyła Hogwart zaledwie trzy lata po Hermionie, a wojna także na niej odcisnęła swoje piętno. Z racji tego, że była mugolaczką, zabito całą jej rodzinę. Panna Granger nie raz zauważyła, że żal i nienawiść nadal gnieżdżą się w sercu Gali. Pracowała za dwoje, starała się, by nigdy nie patrzono na nią przez pryzmat szlamy tak, jak to robiła niegdyś Hermiona. Gryfonka chciała pomóc tej młodej dziewczynie, jednak nie potrafiła do niej dotrzeć.

Natomiast po prawej stronie biurka często lądowały karteczki od niejakiego Alwaro Marconiego, z pochodzenia Brazylijczyka. Jego kręcone, czarne włosy wszędzie zostawiały swój ślad, jednak mężczyzna zawsze odmawiał, gdy chodziło o wizytę do fryzjera. W uszach natomiast miał złote kolczyki w kształcie obręczy, które, jak podkreślał, pasowały mu do oczu. Hermiona uważała, że Alwaro jest gejem, choć nigdy tego nie udowodniła. Jednak często nie podobał jej się wzrok współpracownika po wizytach Dracona.

Tuż koło biurka Gali, siedział spokojnie Anglik, Tom Lister. Był człowiekiem cichym i nieśmiałym, jednak doskonale sprawdzał się w roli pracownika. Skończył Hogwart jakieś 10 lat przed Hermioną i dlatego dziewczyna nie potrafiła określić do jakiego domu został przydzielony. Miał całkiem zwyczajne, brązowe włosy i oczy w podobnym kolorze. Nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym, lecz był wspaniałym przyjacielem, co nie raz udowodnił. Hermiona miała małą nadzieję, że Szkotkę oraz Anglika coś połączy, lecz na razie się na nic nie zapowiadało.

\- Witaj szefowo! Możemy zaczynać?- powiedział z uśmiechem Brazylijczyk.

\- Oczywiście, tylko się rozbiorę- powiedziała, ściągając płaszcz.

\- Może ci pomóc?- dobiegł ją głos zza pleców.

Gwałtownie się odwróciła i doznała wstrząsu, widząc Dracona opartego o framugę drzwi.  
Szybko do niego podeszła, po czym wyprowadziła na korytarz.

\- Draco! Co ty tutaj robisz?! Jestem w pracy!- szeptała gorączkowo.

\- Wiem, jednak wpadłem sprawdzić co u ciebie. Przepraszam, że zostawiłem cię rano samą, ale jak wiesz miałem ważne spotkanie...

\- Rozumiem i teraz mam nadzieję, że ty zrozumiesz! Jestem w pracy i nie mogę rozmawiać!

\- Przecież kilka minut cię nie zbawi...

\- Owszem zbawi! Mam bardzo dużo pracy, Draco, proszę! Porozmawiamy w domu.

Malfoy przez chwilę patrzył kobiecie prosto w oczy tak przenikliwie, iż czuła, że jego wzrok dociera do najgłębszych zakamarków jej duszy. Jednak w końcu pokiwał głową i bez słowa odszedł, a Hermiona z westchnieniem wróciła do gabinetu.

Wiedziała, że przyszedł, by porozmawiać o jej koszmarze i wiedziała także, że teraz gdy go tak stanowczo odprawiła, Draco nie odpuści. Powinna była rozegrać to inaczej, jednak nie przygotowała się na tak szybkie natarcie!

\- Teraz, skupię się na pracy- szepnęła, jednak Gala ją usłyszała.

\- Dobre nastawienie- roześmiała się, po czym aportowała się na miejsce kolejnej "zbrodni".

Do końca dnia siedziała po uszy w papierach- chociaż praca była po jej stronie. Nie chciała zbywać swojego partnera, ale nie wiedziała nawet, co powiedzieć: "Przepraszam za tamto, po prostu ciągle śni mi się, że mnie nie kochasz, a przy okazji, co na kolację?". Nie tego nie mogłaby zrobić, chociaż pierwsza i ostatnia część mogła zostać. Teraz pytanie, co w środek?

^.^.^

Koszmar ponownie odebrał jej zdolność racjonalnego myślenia, choć trzeba przyznać, że tym razem to nie była jej wina, że się zdradziła.

Spali osobno, ponieważ Draco czuł się obrażony, zresztą nie mogła mu się dziwić. Nie odezwał się ani słowem, co wywołało u niej mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony, nie musiała się tłumaczyć, z drugiej... nie chciała, żeby czuł się zraniony przez jej egoizm.

W każdym razie, tego wieczoru Hermiona miała łóżko tylko dla siebie. Z nadzieją myślała, że koszmary tej nocy nie przyjdą, lecz stało się na odwrót- jeszcze przybrały na sile. Rzucała się po łóżku, wiła się w drgawkach, a łzy ciekły strumieniami.

Dopiero gdy do sypialni wpadł przerażony blondyn, ona się obudziła. Tym razem nawet nie miała siły go przekonywać, trudno jej było złapać oddech, a co dopiero mówić. Draco wślizgnął się do łóżka, a ona przywarła do jego piersi, mocząc przy okazji bladą skórę. Partner delikatnie głaskał Hermionę po włosach, składał pocałunki pełne miłości oraz szeptał przeprosiny do ucha.

Dziewczyna w pewnym momencie chciała zaprotestować, bo w końcu to nie jego wina, że ona sobie coś ubzdurała, ale nie miała siły tego tłumaczyć. Długo nie mogła się uspokoić, lecz wkrótce zapewnienia Dracona, że z nią zostanie, ukołysały ją do snu.

Gdy się zbudziła, Draco ciągle przytulał ją do swojej piersi. Delikatnym ruchem wplotła palce między kędziory porastające jego brzuch. W tym momencie poczuła, jak jego uścisk się wzmacnia. Jego dłoń powędrowała do jej warg i powoli oraz zmysłowo obrysowała ją opuszkami palców. Hermiona z wrażenia aż cicho jęknęła, wiercąc się niespokojnie. Czuła przyjemność w czynnościach blondyna, lecz chciała więcej. Dlatego... przygryzła jego palec, tylko jeden. Jej partner wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk zaskoczenia jak i przyjemności.

Dziewczyna szybko odwróciła głowę i zachłannie wpiła się w jego wargi. Czuła, jak w nim także narasta napięcie. W końcu jednak ich gwałtowny przejaw uczuć, przeobraził się w czuły pocałunek. Hermiona czuła się nienasycona i nie miała nic przeciwko nieziemskiej oraz cudownej rozkoszy seksu, jednak nie chciała zawieść swojego partnera.

\- Draco- jęknęła, gdy przelotnie dotknęła jego męskości.- Draco, Draco, Draco- jęczała, rytmicznie się o niego ocierając.

Z gardła mężczyzny wyrwał się zwierzęcy odgłos.

\- Kobieto, nie zmuszaj mnie, bym cię opanował.

\- Ale Draco, ja tak bardzo cię pragnę!- mówiąc to, niespodziewanie ścisnęła jego genitalia.

Arystokrata wciągnął powietrze przez zęby i spróbował jeszcze raz:

\- Kobieto...

Hermiona jednym płynnym ruchem usiadła okrakiem na Malfoy'u. Szybko dobrała się do męskości blondyna i jęcząc, lizała, ściskała, masowała, podgryzała, jednym słowem sprawiała mu przyjemność.

Blondyn stracił już resztę samokontroli i całkowicie poddał się poczynaniom kobiety.

Trzeba przyznać, że panna Granger dawała z siebie wszystko, a przedwczesny wytrysk mężczyzny utwierdził ją w przekonaniu, że robiła to dobrze.

Sperma nie należała do jej ulubionych smaków, dlatego wzbraniała się przed takiego typu zabawami. Mężczyzna także o tym wiedział, dlatego szybko przyciągnął ją do piersi tak, by była na wysokości jego wzroku.

\- Przepraszam, nie byłem przygotowany na takie przyjemności... Przykro mi, że nie zdążyłem cię odsunąć, wybacz.

\- Musisz się bardziej postarać- szepnęła zmysłowo do ucha mężczyzny, przywierając do niego całym ciałem.

\- Nie ma sprawy, ślicznotko- odszepnął w jej szyję.

Sprawnie zdjął z niej bieliznę i jak powiedział, tak zrobił.

^.^.^

\- Draco, to był jeden z naszych najlepszych...

\- Nawet mi nie mów, byłaś niesamowita- wysapał.

\- Byliśmy niesamowici- poprawiła go równie drżącym głosem.

^.^.^

Ten wielki wybuch namiętności zdecydowanie poprawił sytuację między Hermioną a Draconem. Oczywiście dziewczyna nadal miała swoje koszmary, a mężczyzna nadal ją o coś podejrzewał, lecz oboje ignorowali swoje problemy.

Gryfonka od wielu dni czuła się naprawdę dobrze. Blondyn od tamtego razu, częściej niż zwykle podniecał się na jej widok. To działałoby na jego niekorzyść, gdyby nie prezenty, czułe słówka i mowa ciała. Hermiona naprawdę była w stanie uwierzyć, że jednak wszystko sobie wymyśliła, że Draco może ją jednak kochać.

Jednak pewne zdarzenie przyniosło jej kolejne zmartwienia..

^.^.^

\- Nie ma co do tego wątpliwości.

\- Jak to?! To przecież nie możliwe!- wykrzyknęła rozpaczliwie.

\- Czy w ciągu ostatnich sześciu tygodni, doszło do stosunku płciowego?

\- T... tak...

\- Próbowała się pani chociaż zabezpieczać?

\- Nie- szepnęła, spuszczając wzrok.

\- W takim razie, nie powinna się pani dziwić. Na razie z płodem wszystko w porządku, lecz pani nadmierne wymioty nie są normalne. Proszę przyjmować to- postawił przed nią buteleczkę.

\- Dziękuję- wyszła nie oglądając się za siebie.

W ciąży? Ona? Przecież ona nie umiała się zajmować dziećmi...! Jasne marzyła o dziecku jak większość kobiet, ale nie... nie chciała go teraz! Przysporzyłoby jej tylko problemów!

Musi powiedzieć Draconowi.

Ta myśl sprawiła, że aż się zatrzymała, a spuszczone w podłogę oczy otworzyły się w przerażeniu. Po chwili kilka słonych łez stoczyło się po policzkach.

Uspokój się, przecież on cię kocha!

Prawda...?

^.^.^

\- Draco?- odezwała się drżącym głosem, wchodząc do biblioteki.

Mimo że to pomieszczenie budziło w niej spokój, teraz nie działało kojąco na zszargane nerwy. Spojrzała na mężczyznę, siedzącego przy niedużym biurku w rogu pokoju. Jak ona ma to powiedzieć?

\- Aniele, coś się stało?- zaniepokoił się.

Dziewczyna szybko się otrząsnęła i przyjęła na twarz zdecydowaną minę.

\- Musimy porozmawiać.

Malfoy także przywołał powagę, wskazał jej krzesło naprzeciwko siebie i czekał. Jednak ona nie chciała skorzystać z propozycji. Bała się, że zaleje się łzami przy pierwszej okazji, więc tylko ścisnęła poręcze fotela.

\- Draco... Nie wiem, jak to się stało... Nie, w zasadzie wiem, ale...- wzięła głęboki wdech i spojrzała mu w oczy.- Jestem w ciąży.

Blondyn cały zesztywniał. Wpatrywał się w jej twarz, jakby szukając cienia rozbawienia, jednak nie znalazł tam nic oprócz rozpaczy i niepewności.

\- Nie cieszysz się?- spytała kobieta.

\- Cieszę się w takim samym stopniu jak ty.

Czyli ją przejrzał. Panna Granger westchnęła i usiadła na wcześniej wskazanym fotelu.

\- Co my teraz zrobimy, Draco? Ja... ja nie chcę tego dziecka...

\- Zdobędę potrzebne eliksiry, nie martw...

\- Chcesz usunąć to dziecko?!- gwałtownie wstała.

Malfoy szybko zamrugał oczami.

\- A widzisz inne wyjście?

\- Nie możemy go zabić!

\- Hermiono- mężczyzna wstał i delikatnie ją objął- to nawet jeszcze nie jest człowiek, to zaledwie zlepek komórek... Właściwie odkąd...?

\- Sześć tygodni.

\- No widzisz? To nawet nie myśli...

\- TO?! To jest twoje dziecko!- wyrwała się z jego objęć.- Draco, nie chcę tego dziecka, ale przecież go nie usunę! Oddamy go do domu dziecka, dobrze?

Mężczyzna wpatrywał się przenikliwie w jej twarz, lecz nie odpowiedział.

\- Draco? – ujęła jego twarz w dłonie.- Proszę, zrób to dla mnie.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się delikatnie i pocałował ją w czubek nosa.

\- Dobrze.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się szeroko i rzuciła mu się na szyję.

^.^.^

\- CO TO MA ZNACZYĆ?!

Hermiona nie mogła oderwać wzroku od pary, która uprawiała seks na jednym z biurek. Alwaro i Galia szybko się od siebie oderwali i pośpiesznie zaczęli się ubierać. Panna Granger wyszła na korytarz i w samą porę, bo zza rogu wyłonił się Tom.

\- Nie wchodź tam lepiej- powiedziała zrezygnowanym tonem, a mężczyzna tylko pokiwał głową, nie pytając o nic.

Po chwilę z pokoju wyłonili się winowajcy. Galicja miała spuszczony wzrok i zarumienione policzki, lecz Alwaro...

\- Czego się szczerzysz? Jesteście świadomi, że mogę was za to wywalić z pracy?! Co wy sobie wyobrażacie? Szybki numerek zanim szefowa nie przyjdzie?! Ile razy coś takiego odwaliliście? Macie coś na swoje wytłumaczenie?- spytała chłodno.

Nawet Alwaro po tych słowach lekko zbladł.

\- Nie Her... znaczy szefowo... My nigdy wcześniej tego nie... robiliśmy. To pierwszy raz- powiedziała Gala.

\- Hermiono, przepraszam, to ja ją uwiodłem... Zwykle traktujesz mnie pobłażliwe i straciłem jakiekolwiek granice moralności. Wybacz.

Kobieta skierowała na nich surowe spojrzenie, które ani trochę nie złagodniało.

\- Taka niesubordynacja jest niedopuszczalna i nie będę jej tolerować, ale jako że dotąd byliście dobrymi pracownikami, nie zwolnię was. Muszę pomyśleć, co z wami zrobić, a teraz do roboty- kiwnęła na drzwi, a sama skierowała się w przeciwną stronę.

Głowa Hermiony była zapełniona myślami, dlatego wybrała się do Dracona. On jej pomoże. Szybko dotarła na odpowiednie piętro i wkroczyła do jego gabinetu... a raczej miała taki zamiar, bo drzwi były zamknięte.

Trudno, w takim razie wpadnie do Harry'ego. Szybko przebiegła korytarz i trafiła do pomieszczenia o czerwonych ścianach i białych meblach. Przy nieskazitelnie czystym biurku siedział nie kto inny, jak jej przyjaciel.

\- Hermiona?

\- Cześć, Harry. Musisz mi w czymś pomóc.

Szybko opowiedziała sytuację i zrezygnowana usiadła na krześle. Potter w zamyśleniu ściągnął brwi i jeszcze bardziej poczochrał sobie włosy.

\- Kiedyś też miałem podobną sytuację. Dobrzy pracownicy, więc nic nie zrobiłem, udzieliłem tylko nagany, ale wtedy zaczęli podważać mój autorytet, więc przeniosłem ich do innego boksu. Ale wtedy sytuacja się powtórzyła i musiałem ich zwolnić.

\- Więc co ja mam zrobić?- spytała zrozpaczona.

\- Myślę, że powinnaś zostawić ich na razie przy sobie i zobaczyć, co z tego wyniknie.

\- Ale Harry, oni to robili w naszym pokoju! Ja nie dam rady tam wejść i nie wspominać tego, jeszcze przy ich obecności!

Czarnowłosy przez chwilę się w nią wpatrywał, aż oznajmił cichym głosem:

\- Hermiono, chyba przyszedł czas na własny gabinet.

Wzdychając, się z nim zgodziła.

^.^.^

Kilka miesięcy upłynęło Hermionie w monotonii. Przejściowe szczęście z Draco zniknęło, lecz miała nadzieje, że po urodzeniu dziecka wszystko wróci do normy.

Dziecko...

Ciąża nie była taka zła jak jej się wydawało, chociaż miała swoje słabe strony. Wszyscy składali jej gratulacje, a dzięki własnemu gabinetowi nie było żadnych incydentów z wymiotami.

Własny gabinet wszystkim wyszedł na dobre i chociaż Galicja zrezygnowała z pracy to szczerze podziękowała za drugą szansę.

\- Hermiono...

Głos Harry'ego wyrwał ją z rozmyślań.

\- Hmmm?

\- Bardzo mi przykro...

Zwróciła na niego uważne spojrzenie.

\- Co się stało?

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, tylko delikatnie położył gazetę na jej biurko, a Hermiona szybko ją pochwyciła. Duży nagłówek wypalał jej oczy jak kwas.

 _ **DRACO MALFOY I GALICJA HART? TAK! CZAROWNICA MUGOLSKIEGO POCHODZENIA I CZYSTOKRWISTY ARYSTOKRATA BIORĄ ŚLUB!**_

\- Harry zostaw mnie samą.

Czarnowłosy bez oponowania wyszedł, by panna Granger raz na zawsze mogła zatopić swoje uczucia we łzach.

Czyli miała rację? Nie kochał jej... Nie, ten okres szczęścia był tylko nagrodą za dobrą wykonaną

robotę.

Dlaczego Galicja? Hermiona nagle zrozumiała to uważne spojrzenie Alwaro. On nie był gejem, a związek Gali i Dracona nie trwał od kilku miesięcy, tylko o wiele dłużej. Alwaro zakochał się w Gali i wiedział, że Malfoy ma z nią coś wspólnego.

Zrozumienie zabolało jak ostry cios w brzuch.

Czyli ciąża tylko przyśpieszyła jego zerwanie. Została sama jak dziecko, które odda do domu dziecka...

\- Nie, nie zostawię cię.

^.^.^

\- Ostatnie pytanie panno Granger. Jaką radę chciałaby pani dać naszym czytelnikom?

\- Pamiętajcie, jeśli chce się być szczęśliwym, nie wolno gmerać w pamięci.


End file.
